Modern wet shave razors typically employ a blade carrying razor cartridge that pivots or rotates about an axis that is positioned approximately perpendicular to a handle forming part of the razor. While a wet shave razor configured in this manner can follow the contours of a user's skin better than a razor employing a fixed cartridge, the razor can be difficult to properly position when shaving areas such as an armpit. To achieve a close shave in such an area, one must orient one's hand in uncomfortable positions so that the razor cartridge, and thereby the exposed razor blades carried therein, can be drawn over all of the skin to be shaved. Accordingly, there is a need for a wet shave razor that allows a user to appropriately orient the razor cartridge relative to the area being shaved without having to uncomfortably contort one's arm or hand.
Another difficulty associated with the above-described wet shave razors is that the razor cartridge is only able to cut hair when stroked in one particular direction. This results in a user having to reposition the razor between successive strokes. This adds to the amount of time one spends shaving as well as increases the potential for shaving discomfort.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a shaving implement that improves upon or overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with prior art wet shave razors.